Growing Up
by katcamree
Summary: Each chapter is a one shot centered around a certain character and how they chose their careers after the war finally ended. Currently Includes: Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville. Follows Canon. More characters will be added.
1. Harry

"Good morning, Kingsley," Harry said with a grin as he walked into Kingsley Shacklebolt's office at the Ministry.

"I do believe 'Minister' is more appropriate, you are here for a meeting after all," Kingsley replied with a chuckle.

"Right, how about I try entering again? Is that alright with you, Minister?" Harry questioned innocently as he made to turn back to the door.

"No, no, it's fine, Harry. Take a seat," Kingsley instructed.

Harry, who seemed to always be happy, after the initial grief of deaths had worn off some and he was able to fully realize that his life was finally and irrevocably Voldemort free, plopped down into one of the seats in front of Kingsley's desk in his newly occupied Minister for Magic office

"As I'm sure you are aware, The Ministry is currently in the process of rebuilding itself. However, presently, I am bit more concerned with the state of my Auror department," Kingsley paused allowing the words to in sink to Harry's head. "As I am sure you are aware there are still numerous Death Eaters and supporters who have yet to be captured. Therefore I am hoping that you will take the initiative to join the Auror Department."

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry interrupted, "did you just say 'join the Auror Department?' You are aware that I never received the required N.E.W.T.s?"

"Yes, I'm aware. However I like to think that fighting in a war and defeating Voldemort is qualifications enough. Moreover, I've decided that anyone who fought in the war is capable of joining the Auror Department, effective immediately. Harry, I really want you on board."

Harry opened his mouth and closed it again, unsure of how to respond.

"I'll give you some time to think it over. This here is the official contract, look over it and let me know." Kingsley concluded handing a file to Harry.

The younger wizard accepted the papers and shook the minister's hand. "Thank you," Harry said before departing.

He apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, his current place of residence. Harry didn't want to be a burden to the Weasleys and therefore had moved officially into the house that Sirius had left to him. Hermione was currently living with him as well since she had nowhere else to go and he was more than happy to have the company, and quite honestly she was afraid of leaving him alone. Hermione was worried that Harry would blame himself for every death that had occurred and would slump into a horrible state of depression, which admittedly was very possible. Though being extended an invitation as well, Ron had opted to stay with his family while they were all grieving Fred's death.

"What did Kingsley want?" Hermione asked Harry as he entered the kitchen.

Harry sat down and slid the papers toward her, "He wants me to be an Auror."

"What? What about school? McGonagall is offering us all the chance to have a 7th year."

"I know, but shouldn't I just jump on this opportunity. I mean what if I go back to Hogwarts and I don't get the NEWTs and then he doesn't let me join the Aurors. This might be my only chance, and this is what I've wanted for a few years; I want to help get rid of all the Death Eaters."

Hermione nodded. "Just think on it?"

"Yeah, of course."

Harry looked at the several pieces of paper that were spread across the table. The letter from McGonagall was present.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Under the unusual circumstances revolving around what should have been your final year of studies, Hogwarts is extending to you an invitation to return for what shall be considered your "eighth" year at Hogwarts. Should you choose to return you will be accompanied by other students from your year who also did not have the opportunity of properly complete their previous year. _

_Should you choose to accept this offer, please send your owl by the 31st of July._

_Best Wishes,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione and Ron had also received this opportunity, along with others from their year whom they had recently come back into contact with after their year on the run. Even though Hogwarts had been Harry's first real home, he wasn't sure if he could return there after everything that had happened. It seemed as if it would be too depressing and emotionally difficult to be in the school where so many of his friends and allies had died.

There were also several letters on the table from various quidditch teams begging him to sign on and be their new seeker. These offers were certainly very tempting to Harry since he longed to just have fun and let loose for once in his life.

Looking at all of the possible futures literally laid out before him, Harry suddenly felt overwhelmed and unsure of what he wanted to do next. In all honesty Harry had never expected there to be a next, he had never imagined a next, and now that he was faced with it he was utterly clueless. It was times like this that Harry hated being an orphan, hated that his godfather had died too, hated that even Remus was gone now. He needed someone to go to and ask for their advice, someone to help him sort out his life, someone to direct him to the right future. He had lived through the war, but at a horrible cost.

Harry buried his face in his hands trying to figure out what Sirius would tell him to do. This was no easy feat since he had only known him for two years.

"What do I do, Hermione?" he mumbled through his hands.

"I don't know, Harry. It's up to you, whatever you feel is right." She replied softly, placing her hand on his shoulder. She then got up from the table, placed her mug in the sink, and disappeared up a couple of levels into her own bedroom.

Later that day Harry and Hermione visited the Burrow, like they did almost every day. Everyone chatted amicably for a while. Harry divulged that he had been offered an Auror position and everyone congratulated him as they had with the pleas to join the quidditch teams when he'd told them about those. All of the Weasley siblings seemed to have a vague opinion on the matter. Bill told Harry that he would be great at whatever he chose. Charlie said quidditch was the way to go and that he almost regrets not pursuing it after Hogwarts. Percy said that a stable Ministry job was good, especially since they were getting their feet back under them again. George said to stuff it all and work at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Ron was too proud of his best mate to actually form a helpful suggestion. And lastly Ginny said he should accept the highest paying job and then winked at him.

After a while everyone broke into groups of two or three to discuss various matters. Harry however ventured into the kitchen away from the Weasley children.

"Harry, dear, is there something you need?" Mrs. Weasley said warmly when she spotted him. She ushered him forward and patted his cheek affectionately. Harry pulled Mrs. Weasley into a hug, instead. Mr. Weasley smiled as he watched his wife and Harry embrace.

"Can I talk to you guys?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Of course you can," Molly told him as they sat down at the table with Arthur. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, everyone has given their opinions on what I should do, but I'm still not sure. I'm afraid that I'll make the wrong decision. I just… I need your advice… I need your parental advice…"

Harry looked at the two adults in front of him. Other than Sirius, Molly and Arthur were the closest he had ever had to parents, people who loved him and cared about him. He could see the tears forming in Molly's eyes at his words.

Arthur was the first to speak, "The real question isn't what you should do; it's what you want to do. The decision comes from what you think will give you the greatest joy at the end of the day, what will make you happy in the long run. Every possibility obviously has its pros and cons from a logical standpoint, but choosing your future isn't always logical."

"So if school is really important to you, then you may want to consider Hogwarts a little more closely," Molly said.

Harry couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. "I guess it's sort of obvious that I've never been a huge fan of school, at least not the actual learning part, or the essays, and such. I never really expected to go back after sixth year anyways, so why bother now?"

Molly smiled at him. "Okay, so you don't want to go back to Hogwarts that much seems pretty obvious. Now you're just left with two options: Quidditch and Aurors."

"If I choose quidditch then I'll be playing a sport that I love, doing something that makes me happy. On the other hand if I choose to be an Auror, I'll be risking my own neck to save others," Harry chuckled at this as did Molly and Arthur. "Sounds pretty familiar doesn't it?"

"I think I speak for both of us," Arthur started, looking to his wife then back to Harry, "when I say that you seem to get in harm's way quite a lot, much to our chagrin, but you always do it for the right reasons and you believe in protecting others."

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley," he said smiling at them.

"I think it's about time you start calling us by our first names, dear. Families don't usually use all of those stuffy formalities," Molly told him kindly, pulling him in for another hug.

Harry beamed at them, beyond happy to be considered part of their family.

**00000000000**

Professor McGonagall started when there was a knock on her office door; she wasn't expecting anyone to be stopping by today. "Come in."

A young man with glasses and messy jet black hair entered and her lips twisted into a small smile.

"Mr. Potter, what a pleasant surprise. What can I help you with today?"

"I wanted to stop by and see how the renovations are coming along, Professor," Harry said as he sat in one of the offered chairs in front of her desk.

"Quite well, as you've no doubt seen on your walk up here," she replied. Harry smiled; he had seen that most of the rubble had been swept away and that mostly it was architectural renovations that remained. He was quite impressed with the amount of work that had already been accomplished in just a mere month.

"Yes, it looks better already."

"Is there something on your mind, Harry?"

"Earlier this week Kingsley offered me a position as an Auror."

"He did? That is very good news."

"It is. And I think I'm going to accept."

McGonagall kept silent, unsure of how to respond.

"Do you think I should, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Two years ago this is exactly what you wanted, but you seem unsure now."

"I think it's just still sinking in that this is the rest of my life. Before, being an Auror seemed like the obvious choice since training to be a dark wizard catcher would help prepare me for when I finally faced Voldemort, but I've already defeated him. So now it seems a bit different, but it still seems right. Hunting down his remaining followers seems like the right thing to do, but is that how I want to spend the rest of my life?" Harry paused. "What made you decide to become a teacher?"

McGonagall was thrown off guard when he asked this question; she had expected him to ask her if he should be an Auror, but she definitely didn't expect to be asked about her own career choice. "I didn't immediately become a teacher. I actually worked for the Ministry for two years in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. However, the job did not suit me. I had always dreamed of being a teacher, so after I quit at the ministry I came to Hogwarts. It was a natural decision for me, it just seemed right, as if I was destined for it, and you know that I only half believe in destines," she told him.

"I think that's what this is like for me, with the Aurors. It just seems natural." Harry fully admitted for the first time since he had received the job offer.

McGonagall nodded, "You will be a great Auror."

Two days later Harry returned the Auror contract to Kingsley, signed.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter: Hermione


	2. Hermione

The letter had arrived just as it had the five years previously, delivering with it the promise of another year full of learning and time with her friends. However this one was different. This letter was a request, no, a suggestion, an option, an opportunity. Unlike the others, Hermione had not expected this letter. She believed that she had missed out on her seventh year of education completely and would have to seek employment without ten impressive N.E.W.T.s on her resume. This letter, though, was a beacon of hope.

Minerva McGonagall was without a doubt the most intelligent, considerate, understanding Headmistress that could ever have taken over when the war had ended. After all, who else would think to invite the older students back to Hogwarts to complete the education that had been sorely missed?

Hermione was glowing with happiness as she read through the short letter. She and Harry shared an excited, bewildered look when they set the papers down on the kitchen table at the same time. Neither had expected to return, but the possibility of it had both of them grinning. They spent the day discussing what it would be like to return to Hogwarts.

The next day however, Harry received his first quidditch invitation. It was then that the pair realized Hogwarts might not be the only option out there after all. Hermione seemed saddened that her friend no longer shared all of the excitement that the Hogwarts letter had brought.

When Harry and Hermione visited the Burrow, Ron seemed excited at the prospect of returning to school as well. Ginny gushed about how great it would be to have all of them in her year. This caused another wave of energized babble among the teenagers.

Although Hermione had known from the moment that she saw the letter that nothing would make her as excited as returning to Hogwarts, she was reluctant to immediately accept the offer. She claimed that she had let Harry's and Ron's laziness and tendency to procrastinate rub off on her, besides she had an entire month left before she had to give an answer.

Hermione allowed the letter, along with Harry's letter and his quidditch invitations, to remain on the kitchen table untouched for a couple of days, serving as a reminder that she needed to either accept now or search for something else to do for the following year, since Hermione did not fancy the idea of doing nothing.

One afternoon Harry came home declaring that he had been offered a job as an Auror. Hermione was only mildly surprised that Kingsley Shacklebolt wanted the savior of the Wizarding World to be among the elite force that protected everyone. However she was completely astonished when the following day she was called in to see Kingsley and given the exact same set of forms that Harry had showed her the afternoon before. The only difference between the two is that this set had the name "Hermione Jean Granger" written on it.

Hermione stared at the papers that had been handed to her.

"I… I don't know what to say," she stuttered as she looked at the Minister.

"I have personally seen you in action," Kingsley said, recalling the night that they had been paired together in Harry's final move from the Dursleys to the Burrow. "We need strong, smart, reliable people in this department."

"I'm flattered, Minister," Hermione began, shaking her head. "But I only fought out of necessity. Surely you must understand that?"

"Yes, of course."

She handed the papers back to him. "I don't think that this is the future I want."

"Do you have another Department in mind? I'm sure I could make arrangements for you."

"That's very kind of you, Minister," Hermione said, "I will consider it." She stood and smiled warmly at him before departing.

Hermione returned to Grimmauld Place to find herself all alone; Harry was probably at the Burrow or out to dinner with Ginny. She then headed upstairs to take a long, hot shower. She spent the duration of it pondering where in the Ministry she would want to work or if she even wanted to work for the Ministry. After another ten minutes she decided that she did indeed want to work at the Ministry; she wanted to help rebuild society from the ruins it had crumbled to during Voldemort's reign.

When she entered the kitchen she once again saw all of the letters that had arrived offering their own individual future. She passed by the table to the stove and put on some water for tea. Shortly after she sat down with a mug and pulled the letter from Professor McGonagall closer and reread it for the hundredth time.

Hermione then retreated to her bedroom and lounged on her bed with one of the many textbooks that she had acquired over the years. She opened it to a random page and began reading for no particular reason other than hoping to learn something new. As she flipped the page she realized just how important learning truly was to her. She stood from her bed and walked quickly to her desk. She scribbled a short letter and then rushed downstairs in search of the owl she and Harry had purchased recently.

She looked at the letter once more, taking a quick moment to decide that this was in fact what she wanted, then tied it to the owl's leg and sent it off.

Professor McGonagall was pleasantly surprised when the owl flew into her office that evening. She took the parchment and smiled widely as she read through it.

_Professor McGonagall,_

_I would love to return to Hogwarts in the fall this year._

_Thanks,_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter: Ron


	3. Ron

It had been a few days since Ron had seen Harry or Hermione, but he was okay with it. Sometimes they all needed a little space. The last time he had seen them was the day that Harry and Hermione came to the Burrow announcing that Harry had been offered a job as an Auror. He was really proud of his mate and had a feeling that Harry would accept the job offer. Ron was glad that _something_ had finally gone right for Harry.

Four days after he had seen his best friends he was summoned to the Ministry. When he arrived, Ron was led to a door with a plaque on it that read "Minister for Magic." He gulped unsure of why Kingsley needed to see _him_ of all people. He knocked on the door twice and waited for the deep commanding voice that told him to enter. When he did, Kingsley was standing and offered his hand to shake when Ron approached.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Shacklebolt," Ron said as clearly as he could manage.

"Sit down, please," Kingsley said.

Ron did as instructed and took a moment to look around the office. The walls were covered in copies of the _Daily Prophet_ proclaiming the end of the war and exhibiting pictures of Harry, who had now been deemed The Savior. There were also articles about himself, Hermione, Neville, McGonagall, his mother, and various other members of the D.A. and Order, and other people who had fought in the final battle. Everyone who had fought had somehow been given the title of "Hero" which was certainly something that Ron was uncomfortable with at first but now he decided he liked being seen in this light. Ron also noticed that every obituary for the "fallen soldiers" was tacked onto the walls; these pieces of paper were noticeably in better condition.

Finally Ron tore his eyes away from the display of happiness and sadness and noticed that Kingsley had placed a folder on the desk between them while he was looking around.

"I'm sure you've heard that I've been recruiting Aurors."

"Yeah, Harry was quite surprised to be asked to join."

"Well, I've decided that anyone who fought in the final battle has earned the privilege." Kingsley slid the folder closer to Ron, who looked at it with renewed interest. "This here is your contract, should you choose to become part of the Auror department."

Ron's mouth fell open. "Me?"

Kingsley nodded his head. "Yes, you have proved yourself capable over the years and helped Harry on his mission that Dumbledore left him which led to the death of Voldemort."

"I… yeah, I guess," Ron said unsure.

He gaped at Kingsley for a few more minutes surprised beyond belief that he was being given this opportunity.

"You can take this home and think on it," Kingsley said again, thrusting the folder into Ron's fumbling hands.

He looked at the papers for a few moments. "Do you have a quill?"

Kingsley handed a handsome quill and pot of ink to Ron who immediately signed the contract and handed it back to his new boss who was beaming at him.

"Welcome to the team," he said standing to shake hands with Ron.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter: Neville. His will be longer, hopefully that will make up for this really short one. Thanks to those following, favoriting, and reviewing.


	4. Neville

"Ron?"

"Neville?"

The two young men chuckled as they shook hands.

"What are you doing here?" Neville asked gesturing to the atrium of the Ministry of Magic which they were currently standing in.

"Getting a job offer, can you believe it? The Minister wanted me to join the Aurors."

"Blimey, that's amazing! Are you going to do it?"

"Yeah, I signed the contract before I left his office. Harry received an offer a couple days ago too. He just accepted yesterday." Ron said smiling widely. "What are you here for, by the way?"

"Dunno yet, actually. I have to go check in with the receptionist."

"Well I'll see you around, mate," Ron said clapping Neville on the shoulder.

After seeing the receptionist Neville made his way to the lifts; he had been told that the Minister had requested his visit. Neville found this rather odd since Ron had just seen Shacklebolt, but he didn't think on it too much because he was soon standing in front of the Minister's office and was about to learn of the reason for his trip to the Ministry.

Minister Shacklebolt kindly invited Neville into the office and offered him a seat which Neville took gladly. He looked over the man in front of him. He was smiling but Neville could see that Shacklebolt was still troubled by the events that had occurred in the past few years. No one lived through a war without having it affect them in some way. There were creases in his forehead that seemed to have taken a permanent residence on his face, no doubt from many, many nights of worrying about friends and unprotected innocents. But Shacklebolt's eyes held a sort of warmth too, the kind that showed he was happy to finally be moving on in life. Neville recognized this, because he too had that look in his eyes most mornings, glad to be out of the hell that his life had turned into the previous year.

Before Neville knew it, he was walking out of the office holding a folder which contained a contract to join the Aurors. Like Ron, he had been personally sought out. Neville still wasn't used to being someone that people looked up to, but after leading the D.A. again and slaying Nagini with Gryffindor's sword he _was_ a Hero. Neville walked out of the Ministry in a daze, shaking hands with several people who praised him for everything he had done. A few had even wanted a picture with him or his autograph. He obliged because he was too humbled to deny people. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on him either. He had obviously never been a bright student, or very sociable, but he did one heroic act, one that didn't even seem that heroic to him, only _right_ and he was beloved by all. It was amazing how one moment could change people's opinion of you, but here he stood signing a piece of parchment that a little boy had handed to him while hearing the boy say that one day he wanted to be just like him, and the boy's parents were shaking his hand and kissing his cheek.

Eventually Neville made it to the floo network and returned home. Gran was waiting for him in the sitting room when he stumbled through the fire place.

"Well, what did they want?" She asked immediately.

Neville opened his mouth and shut it, still too shocked to believe what had just transpired and handed her the folder that he had received.

Gran pulled the papers out and began reading them. A smile sprung onto her face as her eyes dashed back and forth across the pages.

"Neville," she sighed proudly.

"Yeah, I know," he responded nodding his head. "Ridiculous, right? Who would want _me _as an Auror?"

Gran fixed him with a steady stare, "I would."

Neville blushed slightly and sat down at the table with her.

"Alice was even more surprised than you, I think, when she was accepted to the program. Frank had been so excited that day when he received the owl that told him he would be training to be an Auror. He hadn't even thought about what would happen if he'd been rejected, too sure of himself he was. Alice flooed over though about half an hour later. She was in tears, if I remember correctly; she was so overjoyed at the proposition of protecting people. You know…" Gran reminisced, trailing off as she stood from her seat and ascended to the second level of her house. She returned moments later clutching two pieces of parchment. "Yours seems far more official though," Gran frowned, "these are only offering congratulations, although I suppose they would've sent back the papers that they signed. Yours however, well it sounds like a very eloquently worded plea." She handed the acceptance letters to Neville who examined them fervently.

_July 16, 1977_

_Miss Alice Prewett:_

_Congratulations! You have been accepted into the Auror Training Program (ATP). A copy of your contract has been included. Please sign and return by the 25__th__ of July. The first briefing meeting will be held on the 27__th__ of July at 9 A.M. _

_Sincerely,_

_Rufus Scrimegeour_

_Auror Office_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Ministry of Magic_

After finishing reading his mother's, Neville read his father's letter, which was exactly the same except that it bore the name "Frank Longbottom" at the top. He smiled and gingerly set them down on the table.

"They would be so proud of you," Gran told him. "I'm proud of you."

Neville blushed and murmured his thanks.

He looked at his own contract once more, reading through all of the details carefully.

_Auror Office_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Ministry of Magic_

_NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM:_

_The Auror Office of the Ministry of Magic would like to thank you for your assistance in the Second Wizarding War, namely for your destruction of one of Voldemort's horcruxes during the final battle. It is because of the courage and willingness you have shown that the Ministry would like for you, Neville Longbottom, to join the Auror Department and continue to keep the Wizarding World safe from Dark Wizards._

_As a WAR HERO you would be a great asset in protecting the Wizarding World from further disaster and destruction. In the time of reconstruction, society looks to strong, brilliant wizards like you for stability and safety. Your addition to the Aurors will no doubt help shape the Wizarding World into the secure community it was before the war._

_Included is a contract, which signed will signify your dedication to being an Auror and to protecting the public. By signing this contract you agree to be in the Auror Department for a minimum of four years. Please return your contract by the 21__st__ of June. A meeting will be held Monday, June 22__nd__ at 9 A.M. for all who have accepted the position._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister for Magic_

Neville looked at the next page, the actual contract. It contained his name at the top, a list of everything that would be required of him, his initial salary pay, and at the very bottom of the page: a place for him to sign, tying himself irrevocably to the Aurors.

He looked up from the papers in his hands at his Gran who had sat studying him all the while. There was a small proud smile on her face that Neville was unaccustomed to seeing. The appearance of such a facial expression on his Gran directed at himself was almost enough to make him sign the parchment that instant in the hope that the smile would never disappear.

However Neville didn't rush his decision. He spent the week mulling over the benefits and downsides to being an Auror. Each day his Gran asked him if he had decided yet, and he continuously replied that he was weighing his options. Thanks to his status as a Hero he actually did have other options to consider. Neville certainly had not anticipated being offered every job he had applied for after being released from Hogwarts, especially since he had barely done anything remotely academic during his seventh year at school. But regardless of that, everyone wanted a piece of him and immediately said yes when he picked up an application. As many opportunities as he had, though, Neville kept coming back to one specific position that he had been personally offered.

"Do you see him?" Ron asked Harry as they scanned the Leaky Cauldron for Neville.

"There he is!" Harry exclaimed when he finally spotted the round faced boy at a table which happened to be surrounded by several pretty girls around their age.

When Ron and Harry approached the table all of the girls squealed and rushed to grab the attention of the two other war heroes. After what seemed to be a more difficult battle than the Final Battle of Hogwarts the boys had fended off the screaming admirers and were left alone, thanks mostly in part to Tom the bartender threatening to throw the girls out.

Greetings were passed between the boys as they shared their dislike of all the attention.

Tom scurried over to their table promptly to take their orders.

"A round of firewhiskey on me," Neville told Tom before the other two could say a word. "Tonight is a celebration."

"What are we celebrating?" Ron asked, perplexed.

"The future," Neville replied as their drinks were set on the table. He raised his glass to make a toast. "To you and you," Neville said indicating Harry and then Ron, "and to, well this is going to sound totally conceited… to me. The next generation of Aurors!"

All three boys gulped down half their drink.

"I had a feeling Kingsley was going to want you too," Harry said happily.

"Yeah well, I guess it runs in the blood, eh?" Neville joked. "I'd say Gran's proud, but that would probably be the understatement of the century."

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter will be Ginny after she finishes her final year at Hogwarts.

Also, yes this is canon; Neville spent some time as an Auror before he became the Herbology Professor.


End file.
